Boreholes are drilled into earth formations for various purposes such as hydrocarbon production, geothermal production, and carbon dioxide sequestration. In general, the boreholes are drilled by rotating a drill bit disposed at the distal end of a string of drill pipes referred to as a drill string. An assembly of the drill bit and other downhole tools at the end of the drill string may be referred to as a bottomhole assembly (BHA). Applying forces to the drill string to drill a borehole may result in vibratory behavior of the drill string and the BHA.
Different kinds of vibratory behavior exist in oil field drilling dynamics. These can be distinguished into axial, torsional, and lateral vibrations. Recently, high frequency torsional vibrations were observed in field tests with accelerations up to 100 g, which are potentially able to damage downhole tools. These vibrations can also be differentiated from stick slip by mode shapes, which are localized to the BHA. Hence, it would be well received in the drilling and geophysical exploration industries if a method could be developed to reduce high frequency vibrations of the drill string and BHA.